witcherfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Беренгар
Беренгар ( ) — герой ігрової адаптації літературного циклу, написаного Анджеєм Сапковським, в тому числі відеогри Відьмак. Відьмак з Каер-Морену вперше згаданий Весеміром, один із представників Школи Вовка. Опис Характеристика Відноситься з презирством і ненавистю до відьмаків та всього їх ремесла, через те, що вони вирішили його долю за нього. Беренгар являє собою образ слюнтяя та брехуна. Чоловік завжди скигле про важке життя та велику несправедливість, особливо, там де його прирекли на відьмацьку долю. Однак, щоб стати мутантом - треба пройти ритуал, який не всім вдається витримати. Тому наставники допускають тільки в тих, в кому впевнені, а це одиниці! До того ж, частіше відьмаки бідні (причина у цінах на замовлення) і ні хто не забажає собі мати зайвого рота у помічниках. Беренгар сам забажав стати таким. Чоловік позорить ремесло відьмаків. Мало того, що набрав замовлень і не виконав їх, так щей навів на Каер-Морен банду розбійників на чолі з Професором. За такі вчинки його мало не вбити треба, а він ще й ненавидить своїх коллег. У Беренгара є сила закомплексованість на своїй долі та власне на собі, причому, вчинки інших помічає та критикує, а свої - ні. Зовнішність * Не має сильно виражених шрамів на обличчі, носить звичайну відьмацьку шкіряну куртку та шкіряну накладку на голові. Після довгих пошуків на болотах навколо Визіми, Ґеральт знаходить розколотий медальйон Саламандр разом із речами Беренгара, що змусило його зробити висновок, що Беренгар загинув. Проте в Розділі IV Білий Вовк знаходить Беренгара, який все ще цілком живий. Беренгар та Ґеральт деякий час працюють разом, поки Беренгар не пояснює, чому він залишив Каер Морен. Він розповідає про свою зневагу до відьмаків, які несуть відповідальність за його покалічене життя. Пізніше, на острові Крячок, Беренгар виступає проти Ґеральта з наміром кинути виклик йому на дуель, змушуючи відьмака знову обирати, що робити. Якщо він пощадить Беренгара, то матиме союзника, що допоможе в битві з Азаром Яведом. Якщо він вб'є Беренгара, то отримає його магічний медальйон, що допоможе у битві з Азаром Яведом. 'Запис в щоденнику' :I found out Berengar had dealings with Salamandra. I don't know whether he was their associate or enemy. :Berengar remains one step ahead of me. He was in Vizima, where he was hired by Kalkstein the alchemist. Just like me. :Berengar the witcher is dead. :The early rumors about Berengar proved false. The witcher was working with Salamandra, and the Professor had ordered him to find Alvin. :I finally met Berengar in the village of Murky Waters. A bitter and unfriendly outcast, he bears a grudge against other witchers. Apparently, I'm included. :I had a serious conversation with Berengar, which left me with a better understanding of his experiences and motivations. Berengar seemed moved and decided to seek peace elsewhere, far away from trouble. :Berengar wrote a letter in which he admitted that he was a coward, that he had collaborated with Salamandra and that he had betrayed Kaer Morhen. I was moved by our meeting — Berengar set off to Vizima to catch Azar Javed in a hidden Salamandra laboratory. :if Geralt kills Berengar: ::After a tense conversation, Berengar challenged me to a duel. I had to kill him. :if Geralt spares Berengar: ::This time it was Berengar who followed me. He came to my aid as I fought Azar Javed. Unfortunately, he perished, but his sacrifice was not in vain. 'Пов'язані квести' * Альвін * Обладунки * Секрети Беренгара * Пам'ять клинка * Хвилі * Солодка помста * Шляхи Долі Беренгар та інший відьмак, схожий на Ламберта, з'являються увісні Ґеральта на початку гри Відьмак 2: Вбивці Королів. Пов'язані квести * Вбивці Королів (згадка) Беренгар не присутній у грі, проте в одному з квестів можна знайти його меч, захований на території Каер-Морена. Також він згадується графом Куртом Дисартом, для якого колись виконував замовлення. Пов'язані квести * Клинок Беренгара * Замовлення: Двері, що замикаються з ляском (згадка) Цікавості * Беренгар планувався як головний герой гри Відьмак, проте в процесі розробки, його місце зайняв відьмак Ґеральт із Рівії. Примітки Відео Галерея Відьмак = Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)1.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)2.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)3.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)4.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)5.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)6.jpg Файл:Беренгар_(Відьмак)7.jpg |-| Арти = Файл:Беренгар_(арт)1.png Файл:Беренгар_(арт)2.png Файл:Беренгар_(арт)3.png Файл:Беренгар_(арт)4.png cs:Berengar de:Berengar en:Berengar es:Berengar fr:Berengar hu:Berengar pl:Berengar ru:Беренгар it:Berengar pt-br:Berengar Категорія:Відьмак Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (Відьмак) Категорія:Люди Категорія:Відьмаки Категорія:Школа Вовка Категорія:Саламандри